


written in the stars (not)

by Powdear



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Poisoning, Covens, M/M, emotions dump, that's not even a tag bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powdear/pseuds/Powdear
Summary: "what do you think about this wine, love?" sangyeon took his glass and swirled the liquid, bringing it closer to his face to smell it.sunwoo felt frozen in place. "i don't know..""drink,"/aka/ sunwoo tries to poison sangyeon but it backfires.
Relationships: Kim Sunwoo/Lee Sangyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	written in the stars (not)

**Author's Note:**

> that was inspired by a tiktok..

when sunwoo's mother announced that he's getting married to sangyeon, sunwoo stood up in shock, his chair falling back with a loud clatter echoing throughout the living room. he knew he had to, he didn't know it had to be this early. all for the peace between their coven and the second most powerful coven after theirs. he learned to accept it.. somewhat.

living with sangyeon was new to sunwoo. with all his handsome grace and knowing eyes, seemingly aware of everything sunwoo was up to and his intentions but sunwoo doubted that. sangyeon didn't know much about him, they were only married for an year.

but sunwoo hated it. not sangyeon, not necessarily but his presence. sangyeon's presence meant sunwoo wasn't free anymore. he couldn't go to chanhee, he couldn't meet changmin after a bad day, he couldn't lose himself in them and cherish his life more for the time being. he was stuck with sangyeon now. someone he didn't love but most importantly someone who unknowingly ended his freedom just like that.

an year felt a little too long for his nature to endure, sunwoo thought as he tipped the small glass bottle to sangyeon's glass of wine, melting the poisonous powder in the liquid.

he didn't think of consequences, that was how he lived. he only knew he needed to get rid of sangyeon as fast as he could.

with that thought, he took sangyeon's glass and his own and walked back to the table nonchalantly. he put sangyeon's glass infront of him, the other looking at him with his knowing eyes and inviting him to come closer.

"come, sit." sangyeon beckoned him to his lap and sunwoo had no other choice but to comply. in a normal situation he probably wouldn't have been against it at all. sangyeon is handsome enough but not that handsome to make him forget and adapt to his current life.

and sunwoo should've probably tried to flee, but he thought there's no way sangyeon would figure it out.

"what do you think about this wine, love?" sangyeon took his glass swirled the liquid, bringing it closer to his face to smell it.

sunwoo felt frozen in place. "i don't know.." he hasn't tried it yet. sincerity was probably the wrong way to go, he thought, as sangyeon lifted the glass and pressed it to his lips carefully, his other hand gripping his throat and pressing on the sides. 

"drink,"

and sunwoo did, gulping down the poisonous liquid as fast as sangyeon allowed while sangyeon looked at his throat with blazing anger in his eyes. maybe there was enough time for sunwoo to find an antidote, maybe that wasn't going to be his end, he thought as he gripped sangyeon's thigh with one hand and the table with the other, holding on for his dear life as if that would save him until there was no more wine left in the glass.

sangyeon put the glass down carefully with too much patience for someone who just attempted murder and slipped his hand away from sunwoo's throat who in turn looked at him immediately with eyes wide with panic, saying nothing. sangyeon dragged his thumb along his bottom lip then and brought it to his own lips, looked at him and licked off the remains of the poisonous liquid.

he inched his face closer and burned sunwoo with his gaze, from knowing turned to something crazed. 

"try this again, love, and i'll have you begging i just poison you." he then smirked, winking at sunwoo as if a little affectionately, oddly concerning in his situation. "antidote's in the kitchen."

sunwoo scrambled to his feet, running in panic after his rash actions and no thought process, turning the cabinets upside down looking for it as sangyeon listened to all the fumbling and tumbling from the other room.

he then saw it, a dark green bottle in the corner cabinet. he thought for a second, what if sangyeon was lying and this was just more poison?

_then._ then he would just die faster than he usually would by his own poison. he wasn't at an advantage, he thought gulping down the contents of the small bottle. if he dies, then..

"not fun when you're the prey, love?" sangyeon rounded the kitchen table without sunwoo realizing he even stepped foot out from the living room.

sunwoo was.. he didn't know. he had no thoughts in his head, just mindlessly staring at the other and wondering what was on his mind instead. could sangyeon actually murder him someday? was he going to take the chance when it was presented to him next time? did he _want_ to get rid of sunwoo as much as sunwoo wanted him gone? and it was so selfish. he asked selfish questions after being ready and willing to complete a selfish action.

sunwoo was completely out of his mind. he let his feelings for his previous lovers get ahead of his actions. what would the couple of them think if they knew he murdered his husband? they were probably still meeting each other without him, they wouldn't take him if he was a murderer. sunwoo must've been insane. he was blinded.

".. are you going to kill me now?" he directed at sangyeon softly, not knowing what to do or say.

sangyeon inched closer, backing him against the kitchen counter, infinitely scarier to him than he ever seemed. even if sunwoo apologized for this to the end of his life, he'd probably still not be able to go back and stop himself from doing it in the first place.

"i never had the intention of killing you, love," sangyeon whispered. "and i don't think i'll obtain it in the future either." he sighed, gripping sunwoo's jaw with more care than someone who had just been targeted with evil intentions. "do you hate me that much?" sangyeon pondered. "or is it that you love someone else more than you could ever love me? do i disgust you that much?"

and he sounded hurt in sunwoo's ears. he never considered loving sangyeon, he never considered giving him a chance for the past year and now he sees that what he did was wrong. he was obsessed with keeping his freedom so much that he didn't realize what it was doing to him. it was more selfish than anything he's ever done, he thinks.

did he hate sangyeon? sweet, all knowing sangyeon that didn't look at him with contempt even if he was in the same situation as sunwoo. witty, intelligent sangyeon that always explained things to him when he had a question. always gave him space and never forbid him to do anything as long as he wanted to. sunwoo wanted to cry.

he didn't hate sangyeon. and he would've realized that earlier if it wasn't for his love for chanhee and changmin while the couple of them were probably moving on as he asked them to.

tears spilled down his cheeks, hitting sangyeon's fingers that were holding his jaw on their way down, he looked at him with something kin to empathy but didn't back away.

it was time to continue with the truth. "you're right," sangyeon looked at him with confusion, prompting him to continue. "i don't hate you,"

sangyeon felt defeated.

"you don't disgust me either," sunwoo whispered. "i just love.. _loved_ somebody else more. but i don't know if i could love you or not, i haven't went this far to consider it yet."

sunwoo was sincere as he knew how to be. he never directly lied to sangyeon's face until this moment anyway. he didn't have to. he was so so stupid and now he was forced to live with the consequences he never thought would catch up to him. not in this way.

"you can do anything you want, you know that right, love?" and he knew sangyeon meant it. in any way sunwoo thought he probably meant it. he could go back to chanhee and changmin, he could go out with his friends, get drunk, have fun. he could do anything. and yet sunwoo never thought of it that way. he thought it would be cheating if he went back to them, it would be a betrayal he wasn't willing to bestol on sangyeon at all. then _why?_ why did killing him seemed like the better of those two? perhaps if he was dead he wouldn't feel the pain of sunwoo betraying him even before he could attempt to change his mind about him.

sunwoo was insane.

"i..i'm so sorry," sunwoo sobbed with honesty. "i.. thought," and what did he think? how could he possibly explain what he just thought to sangyeon while it didn't make any sense to a sane mind?

"tell me," sangyeon pushed anyway, removing his hand from his jaw but not moving from his place, inches away from sunwoo.

sunwoo looked at him first, taking in his appearance and while there was anger in his eyes before it had dissipated completely and was now changed with pain. sunwoo had hurt sangyeon because of his selfish desires and now had to live with it.

"i thought… i thought that if i actually did what i was doing before marrying you, it'd be a betrayal. i couldn't meet the ones i loved before because that'd imply i'm a cheating bastard, which i didn't entertain. i thought… m..murdering you would solve my problems and set me free again and i could go back to what i was used to before."

"being a murderer is better than being a cheater, love?" sangyeon lifted an eyebrow at him. "i'm oddly flattered. perhaps i mean something to you in a very non traditional, just a little twisted way then."

sangyeon inched farther, giving sunwoo space for thought. he knew he liked him more than he was able to show, silently waiting for sunwoo to pay him mind. sangyeon was lonely for more than the year they had to spent together, wishing for someone else to come into his life, never entertaining a way of life similar to sunwoo's. maybe he was a fool for that, maybe everyone else would've been none the wiser and would've chosen it before loneliness but sangyeon had different plans. he read love poems on the roof of his mansion every early morning and wrote his own at night and sunwoo didn't really interrupt his routine. he ate breakfast by himself and then left for work at his parents' flower & herbs shop. it was an easy routine that went uninterrupted for the entire time they lived together.

the poet that he was, sangyeon couldn't help writing paragraphs about sunwoo and his beautiful eyes from the day he met him until the current, paragraphs sunwoo wasn't aware of and didn't earn the right to be, as frail as sangyeon's heart has grown to be, he couldn't let it happen. not when sunwoo dispised him enough to want to murder him. sangyeon was a fool.

he was a fool for loving sunwoo from the moment he met him for the first time. after a year, he still waited and wrote.

_if my lover brought me poison_

_i would drink it, wither and die_

_not from poisoning_

_but from my tearing bleeding heart_

_for love was poison but poison was not love_

_unless it came from the hands of my lover_

and sangyeon would. next time. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm no poet but i hope it was emotional enough 😩


End file.
